He's Mine
by SararaRAWR
Summary: This story takes place after 'Partners and Parachutes' (Epi where Austin and Ally Get together) Kira pretends that she's okay with Austin and Ally dating, but she has other plans... This story will have lots of Drama, Thanks for Any reviews,favourites,follows & Thanks for reading :D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:** I know it's short, but hope you like it!_

**Chapter 1**

Ally is in 'Sonic Boom' tidy things up behind the counter.

"Guess who got a job a 'Cheezy Pizza's'!" Trish entered posing in her yellow and red uniform.  
Ally smiled, at the usual Trish getting a new job every day.

"Anyway, how's my favourite couple!" Trish grinned as she walked up to Ally.

"We're fine Trish…" Ally smiled trying not to blush as she pretended to focus on working in the store.

"Where is Austin anyway?" Trish looked around.

"I don't know." Ally looked puzzled.

"Hey Ally!" Austin entered as happy as usual as he stared at Ally for a brief moment.

"Oh Hey Trish." Austin waved.

"There he is." Trish nodded.

Austin walked up to Ally as he watched her tidy things in Sonic Boom.

"So wanna got out and get something to eat?" Austin asked.

"I can't Austin, I told my dad I'd look after the store." Ally paused and looked at Austin.

"Well," Austin started, "What about-"

"Hey Austin!" Kira walked in with one hand on her hip.  
"Hey Ally," Kira glanced at her.

"Hey Kira, what's up?" Austin looked a little surprised.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to drop by and say that I'm_** so**_ happy for you two!" Kira said sweetly.

"Aw, Thanks Kira." Ally smiled, but then her face fell in guilt as she looked at Kira" And I'm sorry about you and Austin-"

"No, Austin likes you and I'm okay with that." Kira smiled

"Gotta say, you took it really well, Kira." Austin said gladly.

"Yeah, I still wanna be friends with you guys." Kira nodded.

"Anyway, I gotta go find Dez." Austin said getting ready to exit.

"What's he doing?" Trish asked.

"You don't wanna know." Austin shook his head.

"That's true." Trish shrugged.

"I got to go to work anyway." Trish sighed.

"To actually work…?" Ally said with confusion.

"No. Of course not. I'm going there to get free pizza." Trish shook her head in amusement and then left.

Kira's face suddenly fell.

"_**Aw.** That's cute,_" She said sarcastically, "You think it's okay for you to steal my boyfriend."

"But," Ally started with confusion, "You said that you're-"

"Oh of course I did, because Austin was there!" Kira rolled her eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Kira?" Ally said worriedly.

"What I'm trying to say is, _Back off_. Austin liked _me_ first, and Austin, is_ mine_." Kira stared darkly at Ally.

Kira turned for the door.

"Oh and don't even_ think_ about telling Austin, if you know what's good for you." Kira fake smiled and left.

Ally gulped, her face was filled with worry; she didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews (: Hope ya like this chapter!_

**Chapter 2**

Austin and Ally were sitting, sharing a milkshake at the café in the mall.  
"Still remember our performance together; it was amazing!" Austin smiled.

"Yeah, it felt good to finally face my fear." Ally nodded.

"Since, you conquered your fear...does that mean were gonna perform together, as Austin AND Ally…" Austin said hopefully.

Ally took a deep breath.  
"Yeah, I guess it does…" A smile crept across Ally's face.

"Together we can do anything right?" Austin smiled.

"_Cause' were better together…_" Austin sung. Ally loved the sound of his voice.

"Austin, Ally you'll never guess what!" Trish dashed up to their table bursting with excitement, "I just got you guys booked on the show, '_Spotlight Tonight'_ for tomorrow_!_"

"No way! That's awesome Trish!" Austin gleamed as he stood up.

"Wow!" Ally smiled.

"They wanna know all about you two ever since your duet performance and cover on 'Cheetah Beat'!" Trish explained.

"Thanks Trish." Ally said with a hint of sincerity, as she stood up to give Trish a hug.

"Austin, you're going to be on '_Spotlight Tonight_' with Ally!" Dez rushed towards them.

"I've already told them." Trish looked at Dez.

"I know but I wanted to say it again so it sounds even more exciting." Dez grinned.

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Well, things sure are going to change now." Ally smiled as she looked at Austin.

"Hey guys!" Kira walked up to the group.

"Hey Kira!" They all said in unison except Ally.

"Uh…Hey Kira…" Ally said quietly; trying to forget about the event that took place earlier.

"What's up?" Kira smiled.

"Me and Ally have just got on to the show _'Spotlight Tonight'_" Austin said happily.

"You and Ally huh?" Kira glanced at Ally.

"That's great!" Kira said enthusiastically as she hugged Austin then Dez hugged them both.

"What are you doing…?" Trish asked.

"I thought we were having a group hug!" Dez moaned.

Austin laughed and Kira laughed awkwardly.

"Kira…Does your dad know about me and Ally…?" Austin asked nervously.

"Yeah of course he does," Kira nodded, "But don't worry, I told him I broke up with you, so it won't change anything."

"Phew, thanks Kira." Austin sighed in relief.

"Well, see ya later." Kira walked off.

Ally had an uneasy look on her face.

"Is something up Ally?" Austin asked curiously.

"No nothing, C'mon Trish." Ally laughed nervously and left in a hurry with Trish.

"Well, that was weird." Austin said confusedly.

"She's probably just worrying about going on '_Spotlight Tonight'_" Dez shrugged.

"Hm…" Austin gazed off into the distance

_**Meanwhile:**_

"What was that all about?" Trish looked at Ally weirdly as they entered 'Sonic Boom'.

"Trish. It's Kira," Ally said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh you're worried that Austin still has feelings for her?" Trish shook her head.

"No, she talked to me yesterday when everyone had gone…" Ally paused.

"She told me to back off Austin and that he's her's." Ally said nervously.

"What? But she just said she's fine with it, she even told her dad that SHE broke up with Austin." Trish explained with surprise.

"I know, but it's fake! She's only doing that because she's around Austin!" Ally said worriedly.

"You _have_ to tell Austin!" Trish shook her head.

"No, Kira said I shouldn't if I know what's good for me," Ally began pacing around, "Who knows what she'll do; she could ruin Austin's career if she really wanted to!"  
"Besides, Austin will think I'm too over-protective and jealous…" Ally sighed.

"But, promise you won't say anything Trish!" Ally peered into her face.

"Don't worry I won't." Trish put her hand on Ally's shoulder.

"I'm just worried she is going to say something to Austin…" Ally sighed.

"Whatever happens, Austin loves you, Ally. Even Kira can't change that." Trish said meaningfully.

"Thanks Trish." Ally hugged Trish.

"But we should watch out." Trish nodded.

"Watch out for what?" Suddenly Austin walked in.

Ally glanced at Trish.


End file.
